Delicate Hands
by Loveyloo
Summary: Trust, once you have it, is very hard to keep. It is a privilege that you must earn. You cannot be born with it, it cannot be given to you... It does not come in a box, either. You must earn it. And keep it.


**So this was based on something that happened to my little sister. There was the mother deer that got stuck in our yard and couldn't get out because we have a gate that opens and closes automatically. And it turned out that she had a newborn with her as well. **

**And they got separated because we also have two dogs who act like turds and chased them, the mother leading them away from the baby. And we went up to see the baby and it got up and went over to her and let her pet it! 8D It was sniffing her and we got a video... It was a once in a lifetime chance...**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to go somewhere. To get out and enjoy the world. Things back at home were too loud and crazy these days… Usually he could take it, but today he just didn't have it in him.

It was time for a change.

He walked down the path of the park, looking around, not talking. He wasn't here to do anything… He was here to experience. Talking was really his thing, though… Today just seemed different. Not the day, most likely him in particular. He just seemed off.

It was just a normal day, nothing strange. He couldn't seem to put his finger on it, though. But he thought it best to just go outside and take a walk, to see what he would find. Maybe he would see something, maybe he wouldn't. The whole point was to relax, though.

Which was odd, since he almost never rested. It was always go, go, go for him… Never stop, stop, stop. It was just his nature.

Oh look, there goes a bird. Quite beautiful, actually… The colors looked like paint splattered all over a canvas. Of course, not two birds were the same, but this one was unique.

The boy walked over to the tree it had landed in and stared up at it, curiously. The bird chirped down at him, sounding happy and cheerful. The boy smiled and kept on walking.

Hold on, what was that? A trail, could it be?

The little opening in the underbrush caught the young boy's attention and he stopped and looked at it, wondering; possibilities racing through his mind. The small child quietly made his way toward it, kneeling down and looking through the little arch.

He crawled through it, gently moving the plants out of the way so he could get through. It looked completely untouched, the place. So full of growth and green; it was beautiful. Like a fairytale.

The boy looked around, giggling in wonder. So this was what it was like for people who loved nature… Now he knew why they were so desperate to preserve forests. This was absolutely _gorgeous._

The child slowly walked around tree after tree, not wanting to miss anything. His bright, blue eyes darted here, there and everywhere, watching the birds and squirrels, chipmunks and butterflies as they watched him. They seemed to be locked in eternal harmony, the two.

The boy did not dare break the silence, for at was a peaceful kind of quiet. The kind of feeling you have when everything is realized and you have a satisfying feeling in your soul.

There was a sense of purity as the child walked, trailing his small hands gently against the trees, feet never making the slightest sound. There seemed to be no end to the ecstasy he felt. It was a feeling he had never felt before, being completely in peace with nature and all her children.

It was almost as if the creatures had never seen a human before, they were so curious and innocent. Of course, the child would not dare hurt one single soul that resided in the forest. Everyone deserved a bit a peace, did they not?

The child sighed happily and lighted down on the forest floor, as silent as an angel. And it was at that moment that there was a rustle in the brush. The boy looked over, not sure what resided in the forest beside the creatures that he had already seen. But then, out appeared something he had not expected to see.

There in front of him was a baby fawn.

The child looked at the creature in wonder, his innocent eyes locking with the baby's. The fawn lowered its head slightly, taking a small step forward in curiosity; the child softly reaching out a little hand to touch the animal.

The baby had obviously been born not too long from then, as it was still trying to balance on its legs. The fawn took another faltering step forward before collapsing on the child's lap, laying its head down innocently.

The boy smiled softly, gently stroking the baby forgetting all thought of anything else. He could not imagine how many people got to do this. It was truly something magical. There was another rustle and the child looked up to see another deer step out from behind a tree, most likely being the mother of the baby.

The child's soft gaze looked into the mother's eyes, the deer walking over uncertainly and standing before the boy, watching him pet her baby. The child looked down at the baby deer once more leaning back against the tree he was sitting by and closed his eyes, breathing steadily.

How he wished this would happen everyday, to get to do something as special as this. To feel so at peace with the world. He felt as if he was dreaming, as if he was stuck inside a fairytale book where nature's creations were at perfect harmony with the rest of the world.

The mother watched the boy, all alert slowly fading as she observed him. His soft touch as her baby's eyes gently began to close. Maybe this one was alright. Maybe just this once she could trust a human without having to worry about being shot.

The deer kneeled down and, lying her head by the child's hand, relaxed, all fear disappearing. The boy cracked his eyes open and smiled, his other hand reaching up and draping itself over the mother's neck.

There it was, the perfect picture. The one photograph that you could only get in a once in a lifetime chance. Without photoshop, or anything like it.

Only pure trust and its delicate hands.

* * *

"Mr. Flynn! Are you listening?"

Phineas looked up to see his science teacher standing over him and Ferb looking over, trying to hold back a laugh as the redhead blinked dazedly.

"W-what? Oh, sorry, must've zoned out… What was the question?"

He was in his in school, he was fifteen years old and he was supposed to be answering questions… And he had thought he was in a forest, petting a baby deer. That memory had taken place when he had only been six years old.

"Never mind, you seem to be too 'zoned out' to answer it," the teacher replied, making the class laugh and Ferb roll his eyes amusingly.

Phineas watched as the man moved on, asking other students and them answering, but he wasn't really listening. He had been traveling down memory lane quite a bit these days, and he hadn't really been sure why. But when he did, he always seemed to learn something knew about the world.

Another moral, another thing to live by, another mission.

Only now had he learned how delicate trust could be, one slight mistake and you have no idea if you could trust someone anymore. When you have trust, it is a real privilege. Now he knew why all the birds and animals ran away from people when they tried to touch them… Because they had broken cut the line of trust they had with them.

_Ah, trust… what a curious thing you are, _Phineas thought, chuckling.

"Mr. Flynn, might I ask what in the world is so funny?"

Phineas merely smiled and shrugged. "Just the curious case of the world."


End file.
